


Check and Mate

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex is weak for Lena, Chess, Competitiveness, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Having Alex and Lena together was a game changer.  Literally.  The two worked so well as a team, that winning at game night became a breeze.  Until it wasn't, and they found themselves needing to hone in on their skills to take back their title.As they practiced by themselves, they found that too much liquor made Lena extremely flirty, leaving drunken Alex even more helpless and weak to her advances.  Needless to say, some nights, their attempts to enhance their gaming skills led to times of make-out sessions instead.





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: SG-List A-49 "I can’t work with you staring at me like that." (For Anon) 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my blog on[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   
> 

When Alex and Lena got together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to a battle of wits. Intelligence aside, Lena had a knack for thinking two steps ahead and Alex was quick to think on her feet. When it came down to it, combining their assets made them a deadly team.

Noticing their chemistry didn't just come from working together at the DEO, or L-Corp's lab, nor any of the other instances where they were trying to save the world. No, it came up painfully obvious during Game Nights. Ever since the duo started teaming up together, they generally came out on top. Monopoly, Uno, Clue, anything that didn't rely on luck as the deciding factor, were their specialties. After a while, the rest of the gang tried to separate them or give them a handicap, to allow the other teams to have a fair chance at winning. They laughed, but took it in stride, surprising everyone when they would still beat the odds. They basked in the glory of their wins and touted how unstoppable they were. However, that all changed when a new pairing arrived many weeks later.

Brainy and Nia, the newly formed couple, were just as competitive with skills of their own that made strategic games their forte as well. Brainy, of course, had his methods for calculating risks and determining the odds of various outcomes on the fly, whereas Nia had very good intuition. Her extraordinary senses were impressive enough to read Alex and Lena perfectly, using whatever information she came up with to their advantage. It surprised everyone. Slowly yet surely, the female duo started to slip from their undefeated track record.

Most nights, they'd just let it go, enjoying the night with friends and having fun in the midst of true competition. On other nights, when the games got fairly intense, one team would usually come out frustrated at the poor judgement call they had made, which resulted in their loss. Unfortunately, that team was typically Alex and Lena. Being that the two of them were very competitive, after a while, they couldn't just let things be. They had to find a way to start turning the tables.

Since cheating was never an option for either of them, the only thing they had left was to sharpen their skills. This generally led to nights where they would play a random game by themselves, while pushing the limits of what they were able to do.

Tonight, the couple were set up on the floor of Lena's living room, playing a game of chess, the ultimate strategy game. They had been playing for over an hour, while drinking glasses of wine. The wine served as a "handicap" to see how well they could handle the distraction. Though, with the rather stressful week behind them, they ended up drinking a little more than they had intended to, causing the game to be a bit more interesting.

  


"Your move, Alex."

"Yea, yea. I know. I'm lookin'."

"You've been looking for over ten minutes now."

  


Very much drunk, Alex responded by waving her hands in front of Lena to quiet down. Her arms were languid and flailing about, which nearly knocked the board over.

  


"SHHHHHHH. I neeeed to focus!"

  


Lena chuckled at her girlfriend's sloppy movements.

  


"There's no way you're going to win, love. Not like this."

"Oh yea! Just you wait. I have a move. It's comin'. And when it does, you'll be— AH HA!"

  


Alex swiftly picked up her knight and moved it.

  


"Knight to D4!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Darling, I can see where you moved. No need to announce it," she giggled. "And I can see where you're going with it. It won't work," she smiled mischievously.

"Stoooop. Just play! You don't know what I've got up my sleeves!"

  


Lena moved a pawn, decidedly to prevent Alex's next moves from working to her advantage.

  


"Lena!" she shouted in exasperation.

  


With rosy cheeks, Lena laughed, harder than she should've, knowing that she had foiled Alex's play. The liquor was getting to her head as well.

  


"I told you I had you figured out."

"No. No, you won't win this. I refuse."

"Good attitude, love. Go on then," she smirked, as she went to take another sip. She tried to stifle her laugh as she watched Alex attempt to concentrate. Lena could clearly see the struggle on Alex's face.

"Okay, okay, I got this. Rook to A4!"

"Nice play," she acknowledged, as she tried to see which direction Alex was headed.

  


Alex grabbed her glass forcefully with a smug look on her face, knowing that she'd left herself with a few options, meaning that Lena couldn't easily quash her plans.

  


"Tricks up my sleeve, babe," she grinned, before taking a sip.

"On the contrary, you have no sleeves at all," she flirted, raising a brow to note Alex's bare arms. "I love you in a tank top, by the way. Your arms are quite sexy," she teased, causing Alex to choke on her drink as she made her move.

  


Alex placed her glass down and wiped her mouth against the back of her hand. She squinted her eyes and gave Lena a playful glare.

  


"Oh no no no. You are NOT going to win that way, babe," Alex chided, knowing full well that Lena was about to start flirting her way to victory.

"Part of the game, isn't it Alex?" she said seductively, as she slid her finger softly down Alex's bicep. "We need to fight any distractions and keep focus, remember?" she smiled knowingly.

"Lena...," she whined as she stared at the board, knowing full well that while intoxicated, Lena's flirtatious attempts made her weaker than normal.

"Hmmm?" she hummed in response, as she bit her lip and stared coyly at her girlfriend.

  


In the corner of her eye, Alex could see full well what Lena was doing. She lifted her right hand over her eyes to act as a blinder, hoping that it would prevent Lena's seductive spell from getting to her.

  


Lena laughed, "Darling, what are you doing?"

"Not watching you! I can't work with you staring at me like that!" she exclaimed, as she tried her best to keep her eyes down on the board and focus.

  


Lena put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. She found it adorable, the way Alex attempted to avoid her, yet also saw it as a challenge. Situated on the floor, it made it easier for Lena to play her little game. With Alex sitting cross-legged, her hand still off to the side of her face to keep focused, Lena scooted closer, placing her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. She then leaned into Alex's side and whispered softly into her ear.

  


"Is this any better?" she breathed heavily, causing Alex to shudder as chills ran down her spine.

  


Alex tried to ignore it, but the bumps on her skin were evident of the effect Lena had on her. What made matters worse was when Lena started nibbling the tip of her ear. Distracted beyond belief, Alex made the best move she could and lowered her hand, sighing as she did so. Lena smirked then looked at the board.

  


"Forfeiting already?" she teased.

  


"Noooo," she sing-songed. "I can't...I can't concentrate with you doing that. But...but that was a good move though, right?" she said, now looking pitiful as she turned her head, waiting for her girlfriend's approval.

  


Without saying a word, Lena smiled softly as she kissed the top of Alex's bare shoulder.

  


"Ugh, I lost, didn't I?"

"Mhmmm," Lena hummed in response. "There's no way you'd win with that move, love."

"You're a horrible distraction," Alex relented, turning her face close to Lena's.

"On the contrary, it seems like I'm quite good at it," she said softly between their lips, before pressing a kiss.

"I can never win with you," Alex whispered as she smiled back.

"I hope you never do."

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
